Princess Taylor
Princess Taylor Star© Mittens1997 http://mittens1997.deviantar t.com/ Early Life: Taylor Star was raised mainly by maids, as her father always worked away from the castle, and her mother resented her for being born a girl. When Taylor was a very young girl, her mother took her into their kingdom for a festival celebarating the Star Family. Taylor got lost from her mother and found herself in the center of the kingdom, which was full of sick and dying people. When her mother found Taylor, she was upset with how shaken Taylor was, calling her a shame to their family, and banishing her and her sister inside the castle walls. Teenage Life: ''' When Taylor was fifteen, her mother and father arranged for her to be married with her childhood bully, Prince Patrick. In a fit of anger, Taylor left the castle walls for the first time since she was a young girl. She found all the poor sick people of the kingdom, and as a release from the pressure of her oncoming marriage, would steal stuff from her own home to give to them. She continued to do this while married to Prince Patrick. '''Married Life(Patrick): Shortly after Taylor was married (age fifteen) she got pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Princess Lauren. Patrick abused Taylor physically, sexually, mentally and verbally. When Taylor was sixteen, both her parents passed away, her mother from sickness, her father in battle, so she and Patrick were left to rule the kingdom. When Taylor was twenty-one she found herself pregnant once more, and gave birth to a second daughter, which she named Princess Tianna (In rememerance of her little sister, Tatiana whom had gone off and married also, and had lost contact with Taylor). Tianna had Taylors brown hair and Patricks green eyes. Seeing the brown hair, Patrick accused Taylor of cheating on her as the child looked nothing like himself. He tried to kill the newborn baby, as it was an "abomination" onto their royal line. Taylor accidentally lead to the death of Patrick, as he jumped off of their balcony trying to grab a decoy child (i.e doll wrapped in blanket) Taylor had thrown off, to distract Patrick from their real child. Married Life(Andrew): In the year following Patricks death, Taylor was able to run her kingdom how she wanted, and for the first time in generations, it became a happy, safe place. Despite the safety of the kingdom, people started to leave, feeling unsafe by being run soley by a woman. Taylors head advisor advised that she host a ball where bachelor princes could come to meet Taylor. Taylor was less then pleased with the idea, as she didn't want to repeat her marriage with Patrick. During this ball though, she met a gentleman by the name of Andrew, his personality intrigued her, and eventually found herself falling in love with him. They married three months after meeting, and almost immediatly after Taylor found her pregnant once more. Andrew became very stressed throughout this pregnancy, as he had lost his first wife and child do to child birth complications. Despite the stress of the pregnancy, Taylor gave birth to a son, whom they named Isaac. Andrew: Andrew is Taylors second husband. He is the step father of Lauren and Tianna, and father of Isaac. Andrew is of East Indian descent, and has light chocolate brown skin, brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair. Andrew has a very timid personality, and can easily become flustered in crowds. However, if he is with someone he knows well , one-on-one he is very charming. Andrew has two older sisters, Katrina and Olivia. Andrew has been married once before, to a young lady by the name of Luna. They were married for less then a year before Luna died giving birth to their stillborn child. Taylor Designs: Taylor has undergone three offical designs. First Design: ' Taylors first design gave her swoopy brown hair, and eyes that matched perfectly to her hair c olor. She wore a dress very similar to ''Daisys ''it poofy red sleeves, a hot pink skirt and top, with a red star emblem in the middle of her chest. The skirt had a red layer near the top, and two layers of red ruffles, one in the middle of the skirt, and one at the very end. Taylor also wore a gold crown similar to ''Peachs' ''replaced with her own star emblem. She had long gloves up to her elbows, that were split at the ends. '''Second Design: ' Taylors second design was more subtle, as her outfit stayed the same, but her hair changed. Taylors hair became more flowy, and her bangs got pushed to the middle of her forehead. Also, the spikes of hair behind her ears vanished. '''Third Design: Taylors third design was the most extreme of the three. Her dress became completely different, with lighter colors. The top portion of her dress is a dusty rose color, with lighter red ruffles on the sleeves. The skirt matches the top, but is mostly covered by a red layer, which goes down the ground and is edged with the dusty rose ruffles. Her star emblem is still displayed in the middle of her chest, and its color has lightneed also. Taylors gloves have become shorter to her wrists, and are ruffled at the ends.. Her crown is a simple plain gold tiara, but she is rarely seen with it, mostly because her creator always forgets to draw it. ''Taylors hair has also changed, keeping its wavy length, but giving her straight across bangs, instead of the physics defying two points of hair that she sported in her previous design. '''Personality:' When Taylor was younger, she was a bit of a pushover, and always wanted everyone to be happy. This is probably because of her rough childhood. But as Taylor grew older, that quality subsided a bit in her, and she began to speak her mind more, and become braver, making her a great leader for Twilight Grove. Taylor would do anything for her children, and believes they are the greatest gift given to her. Category:Princesses